Locking devices used to secure items are commonplace in today's society. Locking devices may be installed on the doors of cabinets and the like in an effort to prevent unauthorized usage of the items inside the spaces. Additionally, these conventional locking devices may be installed in, for example, the chassis of electronic cabinets. Typically, these locking devices include a locking device, consisting usually of a lock cam and a lock screw, mounted within the chassis door of an electronic cabinet. Because of these features, the overall depth of the door of the cabinet is ultimately increased. The amount by which these locking devices increase the overall depth of the chassis door has been shown to be problematic, especially in regards to situations in which space is at a premium, such as in laboratories, clean rooms, communications rooms, etc. Additionally, these locking devices may fail during extreme vibration, such as during an earthquake, a move, or other similar movement. Accordingly, it would be desirable to have a locking apparatus that would resolve the above problems and still be simple and efficient to operate.